Coffee
by Shaddowwww
Summary: Kinda OOC. Kagome introduces coffee to Inuyasha. He ends up drinking the whole cup. What happens when someone like Inuyasha gets high on caffeine? {InuKag. Rated T because I'm paranoid.}


Summary: Kagome introduces coffee to Inuyasha. He ends up drinking the whole cup. What happens when someone like Inuyasha gets high on caffeine?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. *cries***

 _ **\- Coffee -**_

"Hey friends!" Kagome shouted, waving, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango replied as she waved back. Shippou jumped onto her shoulder, also waving wildly.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried, as he jumped from Sango into Kagome's open arms. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Shippou!"

"Keh, took you long enough!" a voice sounded from behind her.

Kagome whipped around, finding herself face-to-face with a familiar hanyou, his beautiful silver hair cascading down his back, his mouth slightly curled up into a small smirk, and his arms stuffed into the safety of his red haori.

"Inuyasha!" Hastily setting down her belongings and unable to contain her excitement, and surprising both of them, she threw herself onto him.

Which surprised Inuyasha so much he lost his balance.

Which lead to them unceremoniously falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

It was quite a sight.

"Hello to you, too," Inuyasha whispered, blushing lightly.

Kagome's cheeks turned so red she thought her face would explode. "Sorry! I think I drank too much coffee this morning."

Tightening his grip on Kagome's waist and restricting her from lifting herself from the ground, Inuyasha frowned and asked, "What's coffee?"

Kagome frowned as well, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't be confusing. After all, she didn't think people in this era knew what caffeine was. "It's.. a drink."

Inuyasha sat up sharply. "Like sake?" He prayed that Kagome hadn't gotten herself drunk.

"No, no, nothing like that," Kagome reassured him. "I'm too young to drink alcohol, anyway."

He visibly relaxed, subconsciously pulling Kagome closer to him.

"What does it taste like?" he asked.

Kagome thought back to her caramel frappachino she had bought from Starbucks before she came.

"Well, it's usually kinda bitter, but it depends, I guess. On where you buy it and what flavor."

"There are different flavors of coffee?"

Kagome was losing her patience trying to explain something as simple as coffee to her friend, and she knew it. "Um.. no, but you can get it mixed with a flavor. Like… like caramel!"

Inuyasha nodded to show his understanding.

"Hey, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked gingerly, getting both teenagers' attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's this?" She held up Kagome's coffee.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, scrambling off Inuyasha - much to his disappointment - to take the drink from the demon slayer. "Thanks, Sango!"

Turning to Inuyasha, she gestured to the strange little cup with her free hand. Inuyasha gazed at it with adorable curiosity, an ear flicked towards Kagome to show he was listening.

The design was strange. There was a green circle background with a woman's head in the middle. The woman was wearing a crown. Was this the queen's coffee? Inuyasha had no idea.

"This is coffee," Kagome was saying to him. "Wanna try some?"

He shrugged. "Sure." Then he took the cup from her, placed his lips on the straw, and hesitantly took a sip.

He had kept the substance in his mouth for no longer than three seconds when he spit it all out.

"That's disgusting!" he complained. "It's so bitter!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, stood up, and handed him the cup again. "Here, drink some more. The first sip is always the worst."

Not fully understanding what Kagome had said but, then again, not really caring, Inuyasha shrugged from his spot on the ground and stood up.

Again, he took the cup from her and drank more.

"Oh," he muttered softly in surprise. "It's good."

Kagome beamed at him. "See, I told you! Coffee's the best thing in the whole wide world!"

Inuyasha offered a dazzling grin in return, and promptly downed the whole cup in one go.

Everyone stared at him. Kagome didn't know whether she should feel awed by Inuyasha's bravery or weirded out by it.

In three seconds flat, Inuyasha was bouncing up and down, laughing and randomly bursting into song.

"La, la, la!" he sang as he twirled around the dumbfounded group. "I'm high on coffee! La la la laaaa!"

Miroku coughed into his hand, trying to hide his laughter. Sango cleared her throat, and Shippou was laughing softly.

Kagome, try as she might, could not stifle a snicker.

"And the best part is that Kagome likes it toooo!"

Everyone grinned as Inuyasha danced up to Kagome and gave her a long kiss.

With that, he winked at her playfully before performing an awful pirouette and further mocking the movements of a ballet dancer.

Kagome touched her fingertips to her lips once the rest of the group left "to give the two of them some alone time". And she grinned.

She could get used to this.

She should bring coffee more often.

 **So cute! Just a short fluffy one-shot featuring my fav couple ;)**

 **This story was actually inspired by me drinking a caramel frap that one of my friends got me during rehearsals one day yay(:**

 **Like I said in my previous fanfiction,** _ **You Shine Brighter Than A Diamond,**_ **this will be the last fanfiction I will publish as of 2016! Happy New Year, everyone! ^^**


End file.
